


Of Observations and Ideas

by nanuk_dain



Series: Of Soldiers and Secrets [12]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speirs and Lipton become careless. Or: How Major Winters learned more than he ever wanted to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Observations and Ideas

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/0008xqg1)   


 

Major Dick Winters suppressed a sigh and slowly let his head sink back against the wall. He really didn't know how he'd managed to end up in this situation. Lew wouldn't stop laughing if he told him.

The situation at hand was him, stuck in the last room of a suite. Stuck because this room had only one entrance – through another room, and right now, two of his officers were getting busy in that room. Really busy, according to the sounds that were coming through the closed door.

Dick had just wanted to have a quiet moment away from the men and had decided to retreat to one of the backside balconies of the hotel they occupied. It was just his bad luck that he hadn't been the only one who'd suspected that this part of the building would be abandoned. For a moment, he had wondered if he should try escaping over the balcony, but he hadn't found anything that he could have used as a rope. And he was on the third floor, jumping was not an option.

Using the door wasn't an option, either. When he'd realised that there were other people in the next room, the sound of kissing and clothes being pulled off had already been unmistakable. First, he had thought that one of the men had ignored the rule about not fraternizing with the local women, and he'd already had his hand on the handle to put an end to the things that were about to happen. But then he'd heard a familiar voice, now rough and a little breathless, echoing through the room, and he'd realised that he couldn't open that door.

Not if he wanted to keep two of his most important officers.

“Gosh, Car!” It was the first time Dick had heard Speirs address Lipton like that, and his way of saying the name made it sound like a purr that came deep from within his throat. There was something distinctly erotic about it, and it was answered by a low chuckle.

"Do you want yet another mark, Ron?"

There was a sharp intake of breath and when he answered, Speirs' voice was strangely hoarse. "Hell yes, Car!"

There was a loud bang when suddenly, a body hit the door with a rather impressive impact. Dick flinched back and prayed that the door wouldn't spring open, because he really didn't want to go through the kind of embarrassment it would cause. The impact was followed by a chuckle and the sound of a very thorough kiss.

"You're wild today, Car." Speirs' voice was low and hoarse, and Dick had no difficulty understanding that the back of the captain was currently shoved up against the door.

By Carwood Lipton.

Dick wasn't blind, really, he'd been well aware of the relationship between those two, but he had never expected Lipton to be capable of such an aggressive behaviour. Speirs obviously didn't mind at all and the tone of his voice made Dick think that he actually enjoyed being shoved into a wall by his lieutenant. Or door, in this specific case, Dick thought and eyed the wood suspiciously.

"You've been looking at me the whole day." Lipton's voice was strangely muffled, and Dick guessed that his mouth was pressed somewhere against Speirs' throat. "You know exactly what that does to me."

Another chuckle, this one throaty. "Of course I know."

It sounded as if Lipton was kissing Speirs eagerly, the captain's back hit the door several times and made it rattle in its hinges. Dick couldn't help watching the handle sceptically, wondering how well he'd closed the door. He should have turned the key, really.

“Oh god, I want you out of those pants.” Lipton, a little short of breath.

Speirs didn't sound any better. “Then get them off me.”

There was the ruffling of clothes, here and there punctuated by a deep moan or the wet sound of a kiss. It was almost quiet for a minute, but it didn't help Dick relax in the least. He knew there were more things about to come. Literally, he thought with a wry grin.

“What do you want, Ron?” Lipton's voice was strained, as if he was holding back.

Speirs' answer was equally low, but there was a certainty in his tone that made Dick shiver. He'd heard Lew use that tone, too. “You know what I want.”

A sound that he couldn't quite place, a moment of silence, only interrupted by heavy breathing. Then a moan, low and so incredibly wanton that Dick felt ashamed for listening. It was followed by another one, then a hiss.

“Ron...”

“Don't you dare stopping!” Speirs' voice sounded pressed, yet there was a definite command to it. Lipton seemed to comply, and a moment later, there was that moan again, accompanied by a muffled groan. Then there was a bang against the wall right next to the door, and it made Dick jump. It was only then that he remembered the massive oak desk he'd seen standing there.

“Gosh, yes!” Distinctly Speirs, although it was a tone Dick had never heard him use before, and he dearly hoped he never would have to hear it again. “Don't stop, Car! Don't stop!”

Again and again, the desk was shoved forwards and then back against the wall, the rhythm slow and teasing, and Dick couldn't keep his mind from creating a vivid image of the scenery beyond the door.

“Don't tease me, Carwood Lipton!” Even breathless, Speirs managed to sound threatening. “Come on, faster!”

Dick felt his cheeks burn and knew he was bright red. These were things he'd _never ever_ wanted to know. He wondered how he was supposed to look at Lipton and Speirs the next time he saw them and _not_ remember what he'd heard.

"Harder, Car!" A groan. “Come on, harder!”

He'd never thought that Speirs would be that vocal, and neither had he expected him to be voluntarily at the receiving end of this act. But then, Dick probably should have known better. After all, he knew from personal experience that things weren't always as they seemed. He couldn't help remembering the look of total abandon, of absolute pleasure and complete trust that he loved to see on Lew's face when he was buried deep inside him, when he felt Lew contracting around him in the moment of his climax.

There were harsh breaths, little moans and deep groans filtering through the door, combined with the desk banging against the wall. Dick screwed his eyes shut and wished desperately that he could tune out the sounds. He didn't need to be able to see to understand what they were doing. The sound painted an image in his mind, of the room behind the door, of Speirs stretched out on the shiny surface of the desk, back arched and head thrown back, Lipton standing before the table, his hands on Speirs' hips, his thrusts quickening with every second. And then the image transformed, and it was him standing there, and beneath him he saw Lew, the beautiful line of his throat exposed and his eyes heavy with ecstasy.

Dick had to clench his teeth really hard to keep from making any sound at the pleasant fantasy. Really, it wouldn't do if the two men in the adjacent room found out he'd been there all along.

“Car...Car...” Speirs was groaning Lipton's name again and again, as if telling him something only they understood.

“Come for me, Ron.” Never had Dick thought that the gentle, upright Carwood Lipton could sound like this. So dark, so erotic, so _indecent_. And Speirs responded to it as if Lipton had physically touched him, he groaned deep in his throat, and it wasn't too difficult to understand that he'd reached climax. His breathing hitched, then Lipton let out a sound that told Dick that he'd followed Speirs over the edge.

The frantic breathing on the other side of the door calmed down only slowly, interrupted by the sound of gentle, lazy kisses that sometimes lasted forever, sometimes only a moment. That was another thing that Dick had to admit surprised him. The open affection and the deep trust Speirs showed Lipton so easily. The obviously gentle side of Ronald Speirs, the man with more rumours attached to his name than Lewis had maps.

“God, I love Austria.” Dick heard Speirs murmur, and he could hear the smile that accompanied the low words.

Lipton let out a breathy laugh. “So do I.”

It was quiet for a long time, only the sound of breathing, sometimes a slow kiss. Dick leaned against the wall, staring up the ceiling, and he wondered how long he was going to be stuck here.

Lipton's voice pulled him out of his dark musings. “Isn't Harry waiting for us in the lobby?”

“I think so.” Speirs replied and yawned.

“We should get to him, before he finds us.” Lipton, always the voice of reason.

“Definitely.” Dick heard movements, then the desk hit the wall once more. There were footsteps, barely audible due to the heavy rugs on the floor, but he could tell that the two officers were moving through the room.

“Where did you throw my undershirt, Ron?” Lipton asked from somewhere further away from the door.

“Somewhere over to the bed, I think.” Another one of those throaty chuckles. “I didn't really pay attention, Car. I had other things on my mind.”

“And what would that have been?”

“Ahh, I don't know.” a surprisingly playful Speirs answered with a smirk that was audible in his voice. “Maybe your hands inside my pants, or your teeth biting a mark on my neck.”

Thank you, he really hadn't wanted to know that. Dick knew he would be looking at Speirs' neck for the next days, unable to help his curiosity. He decided that he would tell Lew about the mark, just so that he wouldn't be the only one staring.

“Here.” Speirs said, probably he'd found the shirt. There was some more shuffling of clothes being pulled on, dog tags rattling, zippers being closed, belts being buckled. After so much time spent sharing rooms with other guys, Dick had no problem identifying every single action by sound.

“We really should try the other rooms.” Speirs remarked after a minute of silence, sounding satisfied and a little teasing.

“I heard from Luz that there's a nice suite with a huge tub on the second floor.” A kiss. “We could try it together.”

A groan, obviously from Speirs, followed by another kiss. “You're going to be the death of me, Car, you know that?”

A laugh, soft but deep, and Dick had no problem recognising it as Lipton's now. “Come on, Ron, let's get downstairs.”

More footsteps, and then, with a soft click, the door fell closed behind them. Dick remained where he was for a few minutes, holding his position in case they came back. He dared to breathe in deeply and blew the air out with a sigh. He still couldn't entirely believe what had just happened. This weren't things he was supposed to know about his subordinate officers. He knew he wouldn't let it show, _couldn't_ let it show. Speirs and Lipton were officers he valued highly, and whatever the army policy was, he wouldn't let it take those two away from Easy.

Especially since he wasn't any better than they were. He'd been in a relationship with Lew for months, and the army would court-martial him for if they ever found out.

He pushed away from the wall where he'd been leaning for the past... he didn't even know how long. The sun was still above the horizon, though, so it couldn't have been _that_ long. But to him, it felt like hours. He still felt the burn on his face, from his eartips to his neck, and he took a moment to regain his composure before he opened the door. The room was silent again, looking peaceful and almost undisturbed. When he turned back, his gaze fell on the desk, and he couldn't help noticing the pens and papers that lay on the ground next to it, pushed out of the way by Speirs hands. The desk stood well outside of the marks its heavy feet had left in the carpet over the years and there was a gap between the desk and the wall. All these were little signs of the things that had happened here only minutes ago, and they gave Dick ideas for the things he wanted to do with Lew tonight.

And those ideas definitely included the massive oak desk in the suite they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful banner was made by Megan_Moonlight!


End file.
